


Безжалостный серый

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он падает и поднимается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безжалостный серый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Hawaii Five-O 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Очень центричный Габриэль-центрик, попытка в spoken word.

Первое слово не такого уже и маленького Габриэля — «Малия».  
Он весь пухлый и милый, в обожаемой до истерик панамке, вооружённый зелёной лопаткой и неостановимо-пугающей решительностью.  
У песочного замка нет шансов.  
Слепящее мгновение победы невыносимо.  
И Габриэль кричит-плачет-требует-зовёт самого дорогого своего человека.  
«Малия» — как шершавое облако розовой сладкой ваты.  
Оказывается, что разговаривать — не так уж и плохо.

***

Конечно, Габриэль не помнит ни панамку, ни разрушенного замка, и уже не считает, что все слова добрые.  
Решительность всё ещё с ним.  
Он падает и поднимается.  
«Победа» — сухая, как камень, пролежавший свою вечность под палящим солнцем, тёмно-лиловая, как самый манящий вечер, в который он мог бы целовать Джесси из параллельного класса, не будь она вся щекоткой и овсяной кашей.

***

Мама часто смеётся и говорит, что его назвали в честь ангела.  
Даже немного жаль, что ему не весело, — Габриэль знает, что любое слово всегда больше, чем он сам.  
Собственное имя давит, обжигающе-холодное, оно металлически лязгает, взводит курок у виска.  
Дурацкое и глупое «Гэйб», что шепчет Томас (лучший квотербек школы за последние пять лет), обнимая его в раздевалке после тренировки, прикасаясь губами к самому уголку рта, приносит облегчение. Расходится голубым теплом, расцветает, оберегает его.

***

Розово-сладкая Малия, прикусывая губу, с недостаточным, абсолютно недостаточным сожалением — он уверен, что ей вообще не жаль, — объясняет, почему родители Томаса отправляют того в Стэнфорд.  
Так будет лучше всем.  
Злость воняет жжёным пластиком, от её запаха невозможно скрыться.  
Она нагоняет его и в снах.  
Закручивается багровым дымком вокруг холодного ствола, удерживает пистолет у его виска, вжимает в кожу.  
Габриэль привыкает.

***

Малия — гордость семьи.  
Для него она давно превратилась в безвкусную и уже нелипкую жвачку: багровый дым вымыл всю сочную мякоть, Габриэлю больно думать о ней — кажется, что окрашенного сладким детства просто не существовало.  
Уличные банды на вкус, как дешёвые сигареты.  
Нет способа заглушить себя лучше.

***

Впервые встречая парня Малии, он теряется и ничего не чувствует.  
Будто имя нужно разгадать, распробовать.  
Под утро Габриэлю снятся утята — они выстраиваются в паровозик и, тонко трубя, ищут маму.  
Он уверен, что это важно, но не может понять почему.  
«Растерянность» — жёлтая, как болезнь, и кислая, как недельное молоко.

***

Серый «Чин» нагоняет его.  
Множественый и отсутствующий.  
Иногда Габриэль снова видит дурацкое тёплое «Гэйб», а иногда — спусковой крючок щёлкает.  
Он набивает татуировку банды — чёрный ведь тоже серый.

***

Когда Габриэль понимает, что придвигается к Чину ближе, пытаясь попасть в его серость, он впервые думает, что, возможно, действительно сумасшедший.

***

Чин улыбается, как древний крокодил.

***

Страх — гнилая сукровица у Габриэля во рту.  
Он смотрит в лицо уже мёртвого человека и стреляет. Серый должен оставаться рядом, ради этого он пойдёт на всё.  
Выбегая из магазинчика, он тихо бормочет: «клюшка-тунец-гипертрофированный» — самые спокойные слова в мире.  
Раз и ещё раз.  
Не помогает.  
Серый забирает и это.

***

Он никому не говорит, что уезжает, но Чин всегда всё знает, всегда неизбежно участвует во всём, что знает Габриэль.  
В переполненном вечным туристическим сезоном аэропорту они пожимают руки и обнимаются.  
Целуются.  
Губы Чина — раскалённый асфальт, уродливые ожоги останутся на лице Габриэля навсегда.  
Он хотел бы пометить ими всего себя.

***

Сердце замирает и стучит дальше.  
Позже, проверяя почту, на которую мать ещё шлёт короткие горькие письма, он узнаёт, что Малия умерла.  
Мир без розового не столь пугающий, как он боялся.  
Если повторять это часто, то можно и поверить.  
Габриэль думает о возвращении.

***

Маленькая девочка в самолёте читает вслух учебник биологии.  
Слово «импринтинг» — жёлтое, суетливое и писклявое. Габриэль вспоминает утят и смеётся так, как не смеялся уже много лет.  
Ожоги болят — и это плохой знак.  
Но смех на вкус, как карамельный попкорн в пыльном кинотеатре, и так не хочется останавливаться.


End file.
